Ciril
Possessing the power to throw Fire Balls, Ciril was a Low-Level demon working for an Upper-Level demon known as Xar. He was vanquished when he attempted to warn the Charmed Ones of the Triad's return. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Unknown Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Fire Balls Working With Xar A former member of the Triad who was banished from their circle known as Xar sought to prevent the Triad from capturing the Ultimate Power. After sending demons to try to take on the ancient cabal, Xar realized that the Charmed Ones were the only ones who stood a chance against the Triad. He enlisted the help of the demon Ciril to go to Halliwell Manor to secretly warn them that the Triad had resurfaced in the Underworld. Warning the Charmed Ones While Piper Halliwell was preparing for her sister Paige Matthews' wedding, the doorbell rang and when Piper answered it, it was Ciril and another demon posing as police officers. : Piper didn't look at the two demons and assumed it was a delivery man, Rick, with supplies for the wedding but then Ciril's partner said Piper's name and Piper curiously asked if there was a problem. The demon then told her that they wanted to make sure that she was alright and asked if he and Ciril could come in. Piper asked why wouldn't she be alright as the two demons walked in. : The demon asked her if she had noticed any suspicious activity lately as Ciril looker around pretending her was an officer. Piper asked them what it was about exactly and Ciril warned her that they learned there may be an attempt on her and her sisters' lives. Piper surprisingly asked by who and the other demon told her that she and her sisters have come across "them" before. : Piper asked who they meant by "them" and who they were. The demon told her that it was a friendly visit to warn them that there were "being" who they thought they dealt with but actually haven't. Piper curiously asked what they meant by "beings" and Vanquish Christy Jenkins however was contacted by the Triad telepathically warning her that the two men were demons as Piper was talking to them. Christy told Piper that they were demons, causing the demon to quickly tell her that the Triad was back. Ciril then launched a fire ball to try to cover their tracks but Piper moved out of the way and the ball hit a vase of flowers. : Piper attempted to blow them up but Ciril launched another Fire Ball toward Christy and her sister Billie but they ducked out of the way and a wedding deecoration was set ablaze. Paige went to Christy telling her they had to get her out of there as Ciril tried to launch another fire ball but she used her power of Firestarting to destroy Ciril causing him to be engulfed in flames, vanquished. The other demon quicklyshimmered out. Piper then asked if he just said "Triad" and then she and her sisters realized they had resurfaced. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Demons Category: Vanquished by Evil Category: Season 8